Decadencia
by Kiriahtan0
Summary: América está cayendo a pedazos. Su gente dividida y los disturbios en las calles, y el resto del mundo le odia por lo que ha fallado. No hay nadie allí para amortiguar su caída. Pero quizá pueda haber alguien que sostenga su cuerpo roto. Rus/US TRADUCCIÓN


Esto es una **traducción** del fic "Decadence" de CigfrainSol. Podéis leerlo aquí h t t p : / / w w w . fan fiction. n e t / s / 567 46 88 / 1 / D e c a d e n c e

Advertencias: Depresión, alcohol, sangre, violencia.

_N.A. Se supone que esto ocurre al rededor del 2060-2070. [1]. Es sobre el peor escenario de lo que podría pasar en los estados Unidos en los próximo cincuenta años, si no cambiamos la dirección en la que vamos. Así que es posible que haya puesto algo de mis propias opiniones políticas en esto, pero he intentado estar neutral en las cosas de Demócratas vs Republicanos._

xXx

America se apoyó de nuevo en el sofá, su pie golpeó sin pretenderlo otra vez una de las latas de cerveza vacías que estaban tiradas por el suelo. Se removió un poco, sorprendido por el sonido del metal entrechocando entre sí. Otra lata, recién abierta, fue atrapada por su mano. Miró en silencio, por un momento, con los ojos que una vez brillaron azules como el brillante cielo de california. Ahora estaban empañados. El azul estaba apagado y deslucido, como una bandera que ha sido lavada demasiadas veces. América puso la lata en sus labios y dio un gran sorbo, sin parar hasta que sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

Se suponía que no tenía que ser así. Se suponía que él no tenía que ser así; pero lo era. Estaba sentado aquí, en uno de sus tantos apartamentos, tirado, agotado, fracturado y ahogando sus penas en alcohol. Ya hay más de una docena de latas vacías en el suelo, pero no es suficiente. Él no cree que nunca vaya a ser suficiente. No importaba cuánto bebiese, no sería suficiente. Nada podría ser suficiente ahora. Caía a pedazos - perdiendo todo lo que alguna vez lo había hecho sentirse orgulloso de quien era.

Su gente había perdido la fe en él. Ellos estaban en las calles, creando disturbios, gritándole para que arreglase sus vidas rotas y sus suelos vacíos; pero él no podía. No podía devolverles los empleos que habían pedido. No había suficiente dinero. No podía darles el petróleo que necesitaban para calentar sus hogares y poner en marcha sus coches. No había ninguna izquierda. No podía curar a los enfermos y moribundos. No podía pagar los tratamientos, y si no los pagaba, sus médicos también morirían de hambre. No podía hacer que su gente se llevase bien. Su odio por el otro crecía, tal vez incluso más poderoso que nunca antes. Las dos partes que le hacían ser quién era -el lado que quería ser lo de siempre, guardar lo familiar y no cambiar, ricos y con todo fácil, y el lado que quería cambiar, que quería intentar cosas nuevas y aceptar nuevas formas de vida y entendimiento, incluso si eso significaba arriesgar el nivel de confort y familiaridad que conocía- estaban en guerra entre ellos.

Cuando la Guerra Civil acabó, creyó que quizá su gente pudiera empezar a entenderse de nuevo -recuperar el patriotismo y el sentido de hermandad que los había unido a todos sus hijos en la declaración de su independencia, pero había estado equivocado. La línea que se había formado entre los estados esclavistas y los estados libres había permanecido abierta, sangrando por la Guerra Civil. Después, él lo cosió de nuevo, pero no curaba como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Por el contrario, se encontró, con que cada vez se propagaba más larga y profunda la herida, dentro de una tela de araña de hostilidad y odio que se extendía sobre sus preciosos cincuenta estados.

Ocurrió ante sus propias narices. Él no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaban las cosas hasta que no había forma de arreglarlo. ¿Pero no había sido así siempre para él? No se había decidido a romper con Inglaterra hasta que fue intolerable. No puso fin a la esclavitud hasta que su gente fue a la guerra unos con otros por ello. No luchó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial hasta que fue forzado a ello, y la mayor parte de Europa era un infierno. No se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era el comunismo hasta que se había extendido por la mitad del mundo. No tomó parte en los asuntos religiosos de Oriente medio hasta que llamaron con dinamita en las manos a su puerta. No intentó encontrar en serio una energía renovable hasta que no hubo combustibles fósiles para quemar.

Pero esto... esto era diferente. Esta vez se sentía como si realmente fuese tarde para cualquier intento. Estaba bramando por dentro -su gente peleando contra ellos mismos, de hambre y frío, y él no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Necesitaban un líder fuerte que los guiase como no recordaba otro. Estaba luchando por mantenerse a flote en un agua cada vez más profunda, y no había nadie que tomase su mano y tirase de él hacia afuera.

Porque no solo su propia gente le odiaba ahora. También el resto del mundo. Él había consumido sus recursos, decían. Él les había contagiado el odio por el terrorismo, decían. Él había causado la recesión, decían. Él no era un héroe, decían, no podía ni siquiera salvarse a sí mismo, menos al resto del mundo. Era un ignorante. Era un egocéntrico. Era audaz y engreído y desesperanzadamente había cegado a todos y todo a su alrededor. Ciegos a su sufrimiento, a su dolor, a sus triunfos y a sus glorias, a sus caídas y a sus fracasos. Él era lo único que importaba. Para él el bienestar de América venía por delante del mundo entero.

Y era verdad. Todo ello. Hasta la última acusación y amargo, un duro golpe. Él no era un héroe. Era un tonto ignorante que se había emborrachado de influencias y de ideales, y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba cayendo hasta que no tuvo remedio.

Y dolía más que cualquier herida física o de guerra que nunca había tenido, que nunca podría tener.

Hay un fuerte ruido como de una lata vacía que cae de los dedos de América y da en el suelo. Su mano tembló y se movió a tapar su boca, amortiguando el sonido que no puede parar. No está llorando. No está sosteniendo la cara entre sus manos, acurrucado en una bola en el extremo de un sofá viejo y andrajoso. No había lágrimas cayendo por su cara y también sus dedos, manchando la tela de sus vaqueros. No estaba sosteniendo su cabeza entre los cojines, buscando por el confort de la oscuridad como si intentase escapar del mundo mismo. No estaba sollozando. No estaba de luto por la pérdida de todo en lo que había creído alguna vez, nunca había tenido lugar.

Se acaba de dar cuenta, finalmente, de que se había crecido ignorante del funcionamiento del mundo y de las lecciones de la historia. Nunca antes había habido una nación que hubiese brillado con un gran poder, y siguiese allí. Todas caían. No importaba cuán vastas, no importaba cuán poderosas, todos los imperios que el mundo había visto se habían derrumbado. El Imperio Romano. El Imperio Británico. El Imperio español. La Unión Soviética.

Ahora era su turno, y lo peor era, se daba cuenta, que una parte de él siempre había sabido que pasaría. Una parte de él había estado gritándole para hacerle notar que estaba cayendo más y más rápido.

Y él lo había ignorando, pretendiendo que no lo oía -y ahora era demasiado tarde para oír por fin. Esa voz había crecido tranquila desde hacía tiempo. Ahora todo lo que él podía en su cabeza eran los llantos y acusaciones de sus hijos, cada uno de ellos gritando por sus defectos y miserias. ¿Por qué no podían ver que era su culpa? ¿Por qué no podían ver que eran ellos quienes le habían hecho ignorante, ellos quienes se habían cerrado para ignorar la voz de la razón y hacerla pasar por los desvaríos de idiotas y locos?

Ellos todavía estaban ciegos. Porque incluso ahora, carecían de la voluntad para ver el mundo con una luz desfavorable para ellos, incluso si esa luz era cierto – y le desgarraba.

Estaban llamando a la puerta, el áspero sonido sacó a América de su bebida reflexión. Miró la puerta por un momento, preguntándose si debía reconocer el sonido o no.

Otro ruido, más alto ahora, y América sabían que no podía ignorarlo.

"¡Entra!", gritó, no muy enojado. Estaba demasiado cansando para estar enfadado de verdad. Hay un clic y el pomo de la puerta se mueve, y la persona que había afuera empuja la puerta para abrirla.

Entran unas botas negras manchadas de barro. Un abrigo largo. El pelo tan pálido que casi era blanco. Oscuros, ojos de amatista.

"Rusia..." murmura América cuando la otra nación se detuvo dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de é.

"América", reconoció Rusia, caminando hacia la nación más joven. Miró fríamente el suelo, dándose cuenta de las latas vacías que había allí. Cuando su mirada se fijó en América, se dio cuenta de que el estado de la otra nación era mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Sus brillantes ojos azules: planos y empañados por el cansancio y la depresión. Su cara: sucia y manchada de lágrimas. Su ropa: sucia y rota. ¿Este de verdad era América? ¿Tan lejos había caído?

"Sé lo que estas pensando", susurró América, con Rusia dibujado en sus propios ojos. "Lo sé y no me importa. Puedes decirlo. Todos lo hacen. Lo mucho que me odias. Lo tanto que he jodido al mundo. Puedes gritarme. Dime que no soy un héroe, solo un ignorante, engreído bastardo que finalmente ha alcanzando su destino. Diablos, incluso puedes pegarme. Sé que lo quieres. ¿Y sabes qué? Puedes seguir adelante. Puedes seguir adelante y hacerlo. Porque nada de lo que digas, nada de lo que puedas decir, va a herirme más de lo que ya estoy ahora", espetó él, mirando apenado a la nación más vieja.

Rusia no dijo nada, solo miró a América con una expresión indescifrable.

"¿Puedes oírme?", preguntó América, señalando la ventana. "¿Puedes oírlos gritar? En las ciudades. En las calles. Siempre. En mi cabeza. Nunca paran. Nunca. Joder. Parad. Día y noche. Todos los minutos. Todos los segundos. No puedo dormir. No me dejan ni siquiera eso. Los odio. Los odio demasiado. Me odio a mí mismo. Porque ellos son yo, ¿no? Cada uno de ellos. Mis hijos. Y ellos me odian también. Me odian demasiado. Me culpan de todo. Por la crisis del petróleo. Por el terrorismo. Incluso me culparían del jodido clima si pudieran."

Dio una respiración entrecortada, intentando contener las lágrimas dentro.

"Soy estúpido. ¡Tan jodidamente estúpido!", gritó. Rusia no se inmutó. "Sabía que esto pasaría algún día. Siempre lo supe. Pero era demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta. Tan centrado en mi propia grandeza que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo. Ellos deben odiarme. Ellos merecen odiarme. Pero yo merezco odiarlos también. Porque en realidad es su culpa tanto como mía. Soy un reflejo de ellos en realidad, ellos solo se odian a sí mismos, ¿no? ¿Es verdad que eso es todo lo que queda hacer ahora? ¿Debo solo envolverme en mi mismo en su acidez y odio y esperar a morir? Esto me está matando. Ellos me están matando..."

La voz de América falló, sus ojos se desenfocaron. Rusia se tensó conforme la nación borracha se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la ventana, golpeando las latas vacías de cerveza por el camino. Puso las manos en la ventana, observando los disturbios que marchaban calle abajo.

"Pero he intentando ser tan duro..." susurró. "He intentado ser tan duro para que ellos me amasen. Para hacer todo bueno y justo en el mundo. Se suponía que tenía que ser la esperanza. Para ellos, y para todos." América tomó aire, sus ojos vidriosos, como si estuviese mirando algo que solo él podía ver.

"Mantened, antiguas tierras, vuestra pompa legendaria" recitó calmadamente.

"Dame tus cansados, tus pobres,

Tus hacinadas multitudes anhelantes de respirar en libertad,

los miserables rechazados de sus prolíficas costas.

Envía a estos, los desamparados, los sacudidos por las tempestades a mí,

yo levanto mi lámpara al lado de la puerta de oro"

Se giró hacia Rusia, quien permanecía en silencio, mirándolo pasivamente. Los ojos azules brillaban con un fuego interno.

"Se suponía que iba a ser su salvador. La tierra de la libertad. El hogar del valor. Ahora mírame", golpeó otra lata de cerveza, mandándola volando otra vez al lejano muro con otras latas vacías. "Inútil. Sucio. Ácido. Perdido. Solo soy un jodido pesimista. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio demasiado! Se suponía que iba a serlo todo, pero al final ¡no soy nada! ¡Soy peor que nada! He fallado a todos los que alguna vez creyeron en mi, todos los que alguna vez murieron por preservar lo que yo significa! ¡Murieron por una mentira! ¡Una jodida mentira! No tengo derecho a vivir. Yo solo... ¡yo solo debo morir!" gritó, cayendo al suelo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, con dedos borrachos y sin coordinación. Finalmente se cerraron al rededor de algo frío y metálico y lo sacaron del bolsillo, abriéndolo con un botón y cortándose la garganta con la hoja expuesta.

Rusia se lanzó sobre él, golpeando a América contra el suelo antes de que pudiera abrirse el cuello con la navaja de bolsillo. La hoja resbaló de su mano, rebanando la palma de su mano antes de caer contra el suelo. América miró a Rusia, quien estaba sobre él, el pelo de marfil cayendo al rededor de su cara. Sus ojos fucsia ardían, los labios contorsionados en una mueca.

"Tonto", susurró. "¿Cómo va a ayudarte matarte? ¿Cómo va a hacer eso mejor algo?" América solo lo miró, la chispa que momentáneamente había regresado a sus ojos se había ido de nuevo.

"¿Por qué te importa? Pensaba que tú, incluso más que el resto, me querrías muerto. ¿O esto es una especie de diabólica venganza? ¿Te gusta verme así? ¿Desesperado y solo? ¿Quieres oírme hablar de lo hondo que me hundo? ¿Lo mucho que he perdido? ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Verme débil y necesitado? ¡Perfecto, aquí está!" América azotó con la mano, golpeando a Rusia con la mano herida y derramando la sangre por su cara y boca. Rusia retrocedió asombrado, mirando a la nación más joven, quien ahora se había apoyado otra vez en la pared como un animal enjaulado, sosteniendo la mano ensangrentada contra su pecho.

"Aquí, ahora tienes mi sangre. ¿No te gusta? Es roja, ¿no? ¿No es tu color favorito? rojo, rojo, rojo. ¡Siempre es rojo contigo!" lloró. Rusia extendió una mano hacia su cara, quitando algunas manchas de sangre con los dedos. Estaba caliente y pegajoso, y olía fuerte, como el hierro.

"Adelante", susurró América. "¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Sé que quieres." Rusia lo miró con frialdad un momento, antes de volver a mirar la sangre manchando sus dedos. Abrió la boca lentamente, respirando el aroma. América lo miró, los ojos con un poco del brillo de antes, mientras él alcanzaba con la lengua a lamer la sangre de sus dedos. Estaba salada y metálica, y sin embargo deliciosamente caliente. Sabía ácida y sabía como América. Era su amargura la que Rusia podía saborear en la sangre de sus dedos y al rededor de su boca. La amargura que América sentía hacia sí mismo, por todo en lo que se había convertido.

_"Pero intenté ser tan duro... Intenté ser tan duro para que ellos me amasen."_

Rusia se puso de pie, y camino con calma hacia América, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados con odio y desconfianza.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres más?" escupió, sacudiendo la mano frente a él para ducharle con pequeñas gotas de su sangre. "¡Porque puedes tenerlo! ¡No lo quiero! ¡Es la sangre de una nación que se ha vuelto contra su propia gente!¡Es su sangre la que corre por mis venas! ¡Soy odiado por mi propia sangre!" lloró, sacudiendo violentamente su mano al rededor, tratando de cubrir a Rusia con más y más de aquel líquido rojo oscuro, pero el más alto solo se arrodilló frente a él, y le miró a los ojos. Amatistas mirando al cobalto, y cobalto devolviéndole la mirada.

Entonces Rusia tomó la mano sangrante, y la levantó hacia su casa. América contuvo la respiración mientras Rusia examinaba la herida, medio esperando que la otra nación lamiese el resto de la sangre. En cambio, Rusia buscó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó un bote de metal de vodka. Desenroscó la tapa con los dientes, y luego lo derramó en la herida de la mano de la otra nación.

América gritó como si el alcohol quemase y echando espuma de la herida abierta.

_"¡He fallado a todos los que alguna vez han creído en mí, a todo el que alguna vez ha muerto por preservar lo que yo significo! ¡Murieron por una mentira! ¡Por una jodida mentira!"_

Rusia usó el dobladillo de su abrigo para limpiar la sangre y el alcohol de la mano del otro, agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Estados Unidos cuando la nación rubia intentó apartarse. Cuando él hubo limpiado la mayor parte de la sangre vertió más vodka en la pálida mano del país, haciéndole gritar de nuevo golpeando salvajemente a su captor. Puso el bote de vodka a un lado, y cogió una tira de tela de su abrigo limpia para vendar la mano de América con ella. La palidez de la nación más joven comenzó a disminuir, pero Rusia no estaba seguro si era por el cansancio, el hecho era que eso no importaba, sino que Rusia estaba intentando de ayudarle.

"No te odio", susurró Rusia mientras intentaba envolver seguramente con la tira de tela la mano de América. "Y no he venido aquí para burlarme de ti. O para recordarte cómo de lejos has caído." Miró la ventana. "No necesitas que te lo recuerden."

América lo miro con recelo, la expresión de hostilidad escapaba de la fatiga. "¿Entonces por qué has venido?" preguntó.

"Porque no deberías estar solo."

América vio como los recuerdos parpadeaban detrás de los ojos violetas. Recordó el oscuro y ácido pasado; y se dio cuenta de que había algo que había olvidado. ¿No era exactamente lo mismo que le había pasado a Rusia hacia ciento cincuenta años, cuando el régimen zarista comenzó a desmoronarse y su gente se manifestaba en las calles? Domingo Sangriento. El día en que los hijos de Rusia se volvieron hacia él, y él los sacrificó en respuesta. ¿Era eso en lo que se estaba convirtiendo él? ¿Era así como iba a acabar todo?

"Oh, Dios..." susurró América. "Me estoy convirtiendo en ti." Rusia lo miró con tristeza.

"No, América. Ya eres yo. Lo eres desde hace mucho tiempo."

"¡Cállate! ¡No es cierto! Eso... eso-"

"No puedes negarlo. Somos lo mismo, tú y yo. "Dos gotas de agua" como tu sueles decir, da?" América se quedó en silencio. No quería creer que fuese en absoluto como Rusia, pero incluso más que eso, no quería seguir mintiéndose a si mismo más. Había demasiadas mentiras ya.

"Éramos superpotencias... Teníamos el mundo en la palma de nuestras manos", susurró Rusia sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Las más poderosas naciones del mundo. Pero éramos tontos, da. Estábamos ciegos-"

"Y ahora estamos pagando el precio" terminó América por él. "Tú lo pagaste antes. Derrumbándote desde dentro. Perdiendo todo. Absolutamente todo" Rusia asintió.

"¿Y ahora es mi turno? ¿Ahora soy yo el que está perdiéndolo todo?" América podía sentir el pánico y la desesperanza creciendo en su pecho cuando Rusia asintió de nuevo.

"Pero- ¡pero no quiero! ¡No quiero perderlo todo! ¡No quiero caer, convertirme en nada! ¡Toqué el cielo! ¡Toqué las estrellas! ¡Llegué tan lejos, tan alto!"

"Y ahora tienes que volver abajo a la Tierra, da. Justo como hice yo. También toqué las estrellas", le recordó Rusia con gentileza.

"No... ¡no! ¡No quiero! ¡Yo... yo no quiero caer de nuevo! ¡No quiero ser nada! ¡No quiero morir solo!, lloró, las lágrimas brotando de las comisuras de sus ojos azules desvanecidos. Ese era el final. Podía sentirlo. Su poder yéndose. Su influencia desmoronándose. Su nación despreciada por todos, incluso por su propia gente. Él, realmente, no tenía ninguna izquierda.

Así que cuando Rusia se agachó a su lado, rodeándole con los brazos sus hombros y la espalda, y enterró la cara ensangrentada en el hueco de su cuello, no pudo hacer más que tomar una bocanada de aire tembloroso y en shock.

"No vas a morir. Eres demasiado terco para eso" Rusia murmuró contra el cuello de América. "Caerás, si. Incluso perderás partes de ti mismo. Pensarás que es el final. Te odiarás a ti mismo. Te gritarás a ti mismo y a tus hijos. Sentirás que estás muriendo. Sentirás que, tal vez, es mejor morir a soportar esto." América cerró los ojos, las lagrimas todavía goteando de sus pestañas rubias.

"Pero no durará. Mejorará. Puede llevar meses. Quizá lleve años. Pero conseguirás superarlo. Cuando lo hagas, no serás lo mismo. No serás una superpotencia. Quizá no lo vuelvas a ser nunca. Pero a veces el mundo está mejor sin superpotencias, da? Quizá esto te haga más sabio," Rusia levantó la cabeza para mirar a América a los ojos.

"Lo sé. Lo mismo me ocurrió a mí. Cuando mi unión cayó y todos me dejaron. Incluso mis hermanas. Caí solo. Y no quiero ver como sufres como yo lo hice. Nadie debería estar solo," termino con calma, y América no sabía que decir. Quizá no había necesidad de decir nada. Quizá esto era suficiente, abrazarse de nuevo, que diga que si tenía que sufrir, si tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho, entonces al menos que no tuviera que hacerlo solo. Y quizá eso hiciese todo diferente.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo entonces?", preguntó América débilmente. "¿Incluso después de toda la mierda que te he hecho? ¿Incluso a pesar de las veces que hemos peleado, todas las veces que hemos dicho que nos odiábamos?" Rusia sonrió, la sangre sucia manchándole todavía la cara.

"Sí. Porque somos lo mismo. Porque somos las dos únicas naciones que hemos sido una superpotencia. Porque somos los que no pertenecemos a nadie. No europeos. No asiáticos. Los proscritos. Pero, tal vez, podemos ser proscritos juntos, da? Quizá entonces, no será tan malo. Así que me quedaré contigo, pero debes prometer que te quedarás conmigo a cambio."

La cara de América se retorció con rabia. Así que esto era lo que quería. Esa era la razón real. ¡Rusia solo quería lo que quedaba de él! ¡Él solo podía ser algo amable si recibía algo a cambio! Y América le había creído por un momento.

"Porque no quiero estar solo nunca más."

La rabia de América se evaporó. Así que era eso. Él no quería quedarse solo. Nadie quiere quedarse solo. Y desde que Rusia vivía, siempre lo había estado. Solo. Todos le habían dejado, y él había recurrido a la violencia y la fuerza solo porque no quería quedarse completamente solo en ese páramo helado que llamaba casa. América pensaba que se habría vuelto loco si hubiera estado en el lugar de Rusia. Y Rusia se había vuelto loco, incluso a pesar de que estaba mejor ahora. No había habido violencia, sangrientas revoluciones en décadas. No más dictadores retorcidos o monarcas. Nadie que sometiese a la nación a su control.

Quizá todo lo que necesitaba para prevenir aquello era un amigo. Un simple y solo compañero que le acompañase por todas las dificultades que lo habían endurecido. Quizá entonces Rusia no tendría que sufrir de nuevo en su vida. Y quizá entonces, si América y Rusia eran compañeros, quizá él tampoco tuviese que sufrir de nuevo.

Quizá tuviese que cambiar. Quizá Rusia estuviese en lo cierto, cuando decía que todo pasaría y que América emergería de ello más sabio, menos poderoso. Pero en realidad no le importaba volverse sabio, o incluso ser menos poderoso que ahora. Solo quería dejar de sufrir. Solo quería poder dormir de nuevo, sin el miedo de encontrar a sus hijos asesinándose los unos a los otros en las calles.

"Por favor", América sollozo, aferrándose al abrigo de Rusia, y escondiendo su propia cara en el cuello de la otra nación. "Por favor no me abandones." Rusia pasó los dedos por el pelo de América, cogiendo a la nación más joven mientras sollozaba en su cuello. Besó a América en la cabeza, sonriendo a pesar de la sangre que había a lo largo de sus labios.

"Nunca."

xXx


End file.
